


A Good Day for Sleeping

by Anonymous



Category: Oakpodcast (Podcast)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 10:01:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11689332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/





	A Good Day for Sleeping

It was a hot summer day in early July in Alabama. Holly was sweating like always, sitting on an air cushion under a shady tree.

"I can't stand how hot it is," she said. "I wish I was a polar bear."

"Mrrp," said Leia Janeway, rubbing against Holly's sweaty ankle. 

"You wish you were a polar bear too?" Holly asked.

Leia climbed onto Holly's stomach and began kneading.

"Leia," Holly groaned. "It's too hot."

"Mrrrrrrp."

Holly grumbled and laid down, shifting so her pillow was under her head. "Maybe taking a nap will cool me down."

Leia shifted with Holly, lying on the side of Holly's stomach once Holly was in position. She purred as Holly closed her eyes. 

"Don't let anyone fuck with me while I sleep," Holly said.

Leia licked Holly's hand in assurance that she would not let anyone fuck with Holly.


End file.
